1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ergonomic holding assist device for endoscopes and, more specifically, to a hand assist device that provides a means for a gastroenterologist to comfortably extend a palm outwards to manipulate an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gastroenterologists and other surgical specialists perform endoscopies by utilizing an endoscope which requires they wrap their entire palm around a grip portion of the device. A very construction of the endoscope requires these specialists rotate the endoscope's pinwheels for prolonged periods, which is known to cause injuries from overuse. The very nature of the working position of the endoscope causes specialists, at minimum, to experience hand and wrist discomfort. It may furthermore cause some specialists either to experience symptoms similar to those of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (“CTS”) or to be diagnosed with tendonitis.
Tendonitis is a medical condition that can lead to a crippling pain in the thumb, the forearm, the shoulder, the elbow, the neck and the back. These chronic pains also cause many specialists to experience psychological distress. Most specialists suffer from these pains while performing endoscopies; the pains cause them to interrupt procedures to stretch and to relax. The slightest discomfort in a health specialist can compromise a procedure and cause a misdiagnosis in a patient. To relieve the risks of injuries, it is anticipated that the palm should be extended away from the grip section of the endoscope such that it can maintain a natural position. It is further anticipated that a risk of injuries can be avoided if the flexor tendon of the thumb is supported by a feature on an endoscope. The present invention is a removably attachable endoscope ergonomic hand assist device that comprises features that achieve these objectives.
The means known in the art to reduce the risk of endoscopy-related injuries are limited to the following suggestions: maintaining proper posture; stretching, resistance training; repositioning monitors; and, taking breaks between procedures. For the more serious injuries, conservative therapies remain the mainstay of treatment until a surgery is required. There is no known endoscope that alleviates the risk of these pains and there are no known devices that work with the flexible endoscopes that cause this pain. For these reasons, there exists a long felt need to reduce the risks of endoscope-related injuries by means of repositioning a specialist's grip on the endoscope to a more comfortable one. The present invention comprises such a means, wherein an ergonomic assist device is removably attached to the grip section of the control handle on a conventional endoscope. The assist device supports the flexor tendon of the thumb while also relieving the palm from maintaining a tight, wrapped grip.